This invention relates to apparatus for binding a group of articles, and more particularly to such a device which maintains a binding element taut about the load of articles regardless of shifting or changes of configuration of the load.
In binding a load of articles, it is desirable to be able to maintain the binding element taut about the load. One example of the necessity or desirability for such is found in the manufacture of lumber. In the manufacturing process, after the boards are cut to desired size, they are stacked in bundles and carried to a dryer. The bundles preferably are bound to minimize any tendency which the boards may have to warp during the drying process. Explaining further, by binding the load of boards together each will help support the others to prevent warping.
In the past, various binding methods have been used, but these have not been totally satisfactory. During the drying process shrinkage occurs and previously-used stack binding methods have not compensated for this shrinkage. By failing to compensate for the shrinkage the binding on the boards becomes loose and they are then left free to warp.
A general object of the present invention is to provide novel apparatus for binding a group of articles which will maintain a desired binding force in an element extending about the articles.
More specifically, an object of the invention is to provide novel apparatus in which a flexible element extending about the load has its opposite ends interconnected by a device which yieldably biases opposite ends of the element in directions relative to each other to tighten, or maintain a tightened condition, about the articles.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide novel apparatus for binding articles in a stack in which the element extending about the load is maintained taut, although shrinkage or other variations in configuration of the stack of articles may occur.